Korean Patent Registration No. 1268599, patented by this inventor discloses a functional elastic inner wear to which a kinesio tape elastically directly contacting the skin of the human body when worn, having a predetermined pattern corresponding to each part of the human body, and formed of a silicon material having self-adhesion is adhered to an inner surface thereof, wherein the kinesio tape is adhered to the skin by using the self-adhesion thereof to lift the skin according to the motion of the human body.
According to the foregoing patent, the functional elastic inner wear may have effects in assisting musculoskeletal and ligament functions for each parts of the human body, preventing secondary damage from occurring, supporting a wounded part, and providing a smooth flow of blood in the blood circulation system and a superior taping therapy effect in adhering the tape to an accurate position for each parts of the human body without being changed in position and generating a gap between the skin and the tape even though the motion of the human body occurs.
However, the foregoing patent has the following problems.
First, there is a method in which liquid silicon is applied and cured to adhere the kinesio tape to the inner wear as a method having good production efficiency among methods of adhering the kinesio tape formed of the silicon material to the inner surface of the inner wear. When the liquid silicon is actually applied to the inner surface of the inner wear, the liquid silicon may be absorbed to the inner wear. Thus, it may be difficult to form the kinesio tape having a uniform thickness.
Second, as the skin is simply lift by the kinesio tape, a space between the skin and the muscle may be generated. As a result, lymph may smoothly flow through the space, and simultaneously, blood in the blood vessels may smoothly flow while the blood vessels are expanded. However, since other health functionalities except for the foregoing functionalities are not provided, the range of use of the inner wear may be limited.